Sex Appeal
by Passionworks
Summary: Ozula Week Prompt Four.  Azula, as she has done so many times before, gives her father a visit.  And today is no different.  Rated for content.


**Author's Note: This is the prompt that really had a place in my head for a while… But, even still, I think number three (my modern AU) is still my best one yet…**

**I'm actually going with the "Azula's-actually-a-harlot" type thing here. Despite the setting being from the Avatar Universe, I went with a newer style of dialogue, like Azula's lifestyle as a drifting harlot has sort of brought her down in conduct. And "I" myself is actually kind of telling the readers this story, so the occasional self insert will pop up here and there.**

**For time reasons, I had to make this one shorter than the last three. I have a drabble on my hands here.**

Prompt Four: Harlot

_You and I both know what type of girl you are…_

Sex Appeal

By: Passionworks

…

"_You're always on the edge,_

_But you can never find a thrill._

_Fame and fortune's left you hungry still._

_You win young innocence with sly seduction;_

_Indulgence paves the road to your destruction._

_What do you believe in and why do they believe in you?_

_You've got a bad reputation, _

_You're a wild sensation._

_Your ego's on the front line_

_And your pride's on stage._

_You got a bad reputation,_

_With no hesitation._

_Will you take the young ones with you _

_On your way down to the grave?"_

_-Bad Reputation_

_(Vixen: from the 1990 album, 'Rev It Up')_

Even despite being stuck in a madness-inducing hellhole for three long years, Ozai is still an affectionate charmer, a devil with angel's wings. He can't bend anymore; he can't win over nations anymore; he can't have his way in the court anymore.

But he sure can shake the bait and lure _her _in.

Today is no different.

See, she, Azula, was released from the institution on the promise that she would live out the rest of her days _peacefully_ in the Earth Kingdom. Watched at all times. Guarded at all times.

But, like her father, she's a charmer too. And can get away from anything –as long as she plays her cards right. Unbeknownst to her captors, she works the nighttime streets as a prostitute to earn her keep.

_So, as I said, today is no different._

She steps into the prison with an air of pride, her good father's cell key sagging helplessly in her grasp. She waves it in front of Ozai's barred face seductively, and says in a funny tone, "I can't tell you what I had to do to get away from my guardsmen today. They're always looming over me, tongues lolling." The lock clicks, and the corroded door opens on rusty hinges. "You know, one of them's had his eyes on me all week. Newbie.

"They're such _players. _All of 'em."

Ozai sends an affirmative nod and smiles, revealing his ugly, plaque-rotted teeth. "And I'll bet you're fucking every last one of them, aren't you?"

With a naughty sneer, Azula tosses the key to the floor and corners her father. "Nah," she answers. "They wouldn't pay me a bronze piece for my services."

_See? What'd I tell you?_

"Oh, the services you offer," Ozai muses, his hand wandering about Azula's voluptuous curves. "Those men should pay a high price to fuck the former princess."

"Agreed." Azula kisses her father's lips, tasting the sweat on his skin. Her fingers delicately stroke the back of his neck as his play with the knot on her _(ahem, very revealing, I say)_ robe.

"So," the former Firelord states, his eyes now affirmatively set on his daughter's exposed chest, "how much did you make this week?"

"Well," Azula replies, smiling as Ozai's finger slides down her perfectly toned abdomen, "obviously enough to make a bargain with my keepers. Sex and money's all they give a damn about."

"But I thought you said you weren't screwing 'em."

"I'm not. They just so happen to like the more, shall I say, _permissive _women."

With a booming chuckle, Ozai tickles his daughter's cheek with his thumb, his eyes pouring into hers.

"It's funny how _little_ you've changed, Azula."

"Oh, I agree, Father. I haven't changed a bit…"

_And believe me, she hasn't._


End file.
